Project Summary The Kansas Department of Agriculture, Food Safety and Lodging Program (KDA-FSL) promotes food safety by establishing food protection standards, investigating complaints, educating food businesses and consumers, and licensing and inspecting food businesses. KDA-FSL has been enrolled in the Manufactured Foods Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) since 2008. Continuing this cooperative agreement will allow our program to strive for full conformance of the 2016 MFRPS. With continued funding and support from the FDA, KDA-FSL will further enhance our policies and procedures, document control software, learning management systems, and further the education of our inspection staff through FDA trainings. This cooperative agreement will also support our continued involvement and participation in MFRPS events, conferences, meetings, and audits. Through routine self-assessment, quarterly MFRPS meetings, completion of mid-year and annual performance reports, and annually reviewing and updating our strategic plan, KDA-FSL will be able to assess our progress and refocus our work as applicable, so that at the end of this cooperative agreement, KDA-FSL will have reached significant conformance with the 2016 MFRPS. Goals that our program has set for this cooperative agreement include: ? Develop and Maintain QualTRAX Document Control System ? Develop an Outreach Program for Standard 7 ? Enhance Standard 5 policy and procedures ? Further develop training policies and procedures ? Continue assessments of compliance and inspection reports ? Strive for significant conformance with the 2016 MFRPS